Bandito
The Bandito is sand-driving buggy in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The Bandito is designed as a single occupant sand rail with a relatively simple construction. The Bandito's body and chassis consists of formed and welded metal tubing. Its driver compartment, engine and other mechanical components are exposed; lights and windscreen are also added. Being stripped down to the bare essentials, the Bandito also lacks a radio. Performance The performance of the Bandito is comparably better than that of a BF Injection, a similar dune buggy, as the Bandito is not susceptible to spinouts due to a more balanced chassis and longer length. Its soft suspensions and off-road tires allow the vehicle to traverse rough terrain and sand with no problem, and its speed is considerably above average. On the bad side, the Bandito can't hold that much damage and will catch on fire in about 3 full-speed smashes to a wall. The vehicle is also bottom-heavy and wider at the bottom, reducing the risk of the vehicle resting on its top. Oddly enough, it sounds just like an FCR-900. Trivia * During the San Fierro Street Race "Bandito Country", the Bandito driven by Carl actually has a radio equipped; even though it isn't present visually. This may be the only Bandito in the game to ever have a radio equipped (leaving mods aside). * The Bandito looks like the cars from the Smuggler's Run series developed by Angel Studios (now known as Rockstar San Diego). * It is one of the few one-seater cars in GTA San Andreas, the others being the Sweeper, Forklift, Baggage Handler, Kart, Dozer, Mower, and Combine Harvester. * "Bandito" is Italian for "Gangster," or "Outlaw." * This is the only of the girlfriends' vehicles in which the progress doesn't need to be at 50% to become unlocked, owing to the fact it has no doors. * If the player activates the health cheat while driving a Bandito the belt wheel on the engine will become perpendicular with its normal rotation position. * There are no steering arms attached to the front wheels of the buggy, which in theory means that it is impossible for the Bandito to steer. (This logic is however ignored in-game) * The Bandito will return in GTA V. It bears a strong resemblance to the military DPV. Locations * Spawns in front of Helena Wankstein's home in Flint Range, Flint County if you date her. * Found at a beach west of the San Fierro City Hall in San Fierro. * May be used in the mission "Interdiction" for Mike Toreno * Used in the chase to kill Eddie Pulaski during "High Noon". * Used in one of the San Fierro Street Races, namely "Bandito Country". * Importable from the Exports and Imports dock at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Tuesday after completing export lists. Cost: $12,000 Gallery 313px-BanditoGTAV.png|The Bandito in GTA V. Bandito-Rear-GTA-V.jpg|The rear of the Bandito in Grand Theft Auto V Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Vehicles in GTA Online pl:Bandito